Dimesion Jumpers: Infinte Halo
by SuperKamiGuru22605
Summary: First story please be nice. OC WARNING! Three members of Noble(Kat,Carter,and Six) are saved by two strangers. After being saved they leave Reach to only be caught into a rip in space. First Chapter Short. Cannot Update frequently. So gaps between chapters may differ. CarterxKat/ OCxOC /Six(Alone)
1. Farewell Reach

My first story

Rated M because I feel like it and It's halo someones going to die (mostly marines).

OC warning

Year 2552 Fall of Reach.

Base SR-B27 (Post mission lone wolf)

Soldiers fell one after one as the surviving hid. Covenant slowly started to pour through the marched in killing any survivors without mercy. In another room, the surviving members of the destroyed Noble Team stood in horror as they watch squad after squad fall. A spartan II ,with his helmet on his side, stood beside them as well watching the massacre of UNSC marines. He looked at them and said "I know it must hurt to see so many soldiers die. However, they are dying for our sake so let's get moving".He turned to be only stopped by a woman in a ODST , and she didn't have her helmet on either on so she looked in his red eyes. Not red from lack of sleep but his natural eye color since birth.

"Eli, you can't go not pelican isn't ready. We won't make it unprepared." He looked in her eyes ,and shook his head in sat down on a couch and sighed. She turned to Carter and Six, "We'll not be leaving any time soon so make yourself at home."She turned and walked back to Eli and kissed him on the cheek. Causing him to blush, she giggled at the sight of him blushing ,and spoke "We are battle harden soldiers ment to kill an alien race. Yet, when I kiss you in public you still blush."This caused him to blush even harder causing her to laugh further.

Six's POV

I'm still surprised how I was saved by this man.I was sure he was doomed to die ,but was saved by this mystery spartan and this woman. Being thrown on the ground by the elite made me think my fate was sealed. Though out of no where another sword went through that feel on top of me revealing this spartan and the woman.I turned to look at them again. "Dating" wasn't something I thought Spartans did. I watched the couple laughing at each others company, even when this world was doomed .They were happy I was stumped I didn't know what to think of the two. So I decided to talk to Carter "So, how are you doing you know with Kat being well...alive and all."

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes but joy at th same time."Fine." He replied in a monotone voice, "What happened to your 'Yes Sir' attitude. I thought you would always be a machine." I was slightly offended ,but sympathized him. He knew Kat died ,yet here she was in a healing chamber on the brink of death. Our savour Eli said she might make it. The word "might" stunned Carter since he told us.

"I may be a spartan, Sir ,but around fellow Spartans without any superiors. I like being myself," I replied. He turned back around to watch the monitor ,but I grabbed his shoulder "Carter it isn't your fault she already had this talk ,but now you know she is still alive and on the brink of death you blame yourself."He shrugged me off ,and began watching the monitors.

Eli's POV

I laughed,blushed, and did all sorts of things with a boyfriend would do with his girlfriend. She always cheered me up even when Reach was ending she made me laugh. I looked in her eyes,"So Cindy, when do you think we will be leaving." She looked back at me then frowned.

"We don't have enough supplies for every one. Even if we use cyrosleep who will keep Kat safe and up and running?"She began to look worried and frantic like all the battle stress just hit her.I was already beginning to regret bringing the subject up. "But if we go in cycles Then maybe it will work."I sighed in relief maybe she isn't so worried.

"So why don't we take this armour off?" I proposed. She nodded her head in agreement.

When Six asked"How are you going to go about that?"I looked at Six and we showed him our right a pad with some buttons on it."What is that?" We both smiled a little then touched a button. A bright light came from the armor drawing the attention of Carter as well. When it disappeared we both in jumpsuits. Mine black hers pink I noticed a marine at the door "studying" her. I immediately ran towards the door and slammed it completely shut.I turned around grabbed Cindy's hand and led her to a room where we both started to take off our jumpsuit to change into civilian clothing.

Cindy's POV

I stared at Eli's body admiring muscle,every scar, to the smallest detail I admired. I kept fantasizing untill he was staring in my eyes."What's wrong?" He said with those beautiful large red eyes."You should really put some clothes on."He said while wrapping me in a hug.I couldn't help but blush ,and he noticed"Now looks who's blushing."He slowly started to look at me admiring my body.I tried to hide the fact that I wanted him to be inside of me ,but he already knew what I was thinking,"You already know that I want to marry you ,and then I will have - well you already know the end of that sentence." He smiled and it mesmerized me I just loved that smile. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"Your always so shy when were in public or in private. It's so cute for a spartan."I looked at his face and it was already turning red,"Well we should get some clothes on since we came in here to get dressed ,and yet we are still naked."Eli agreed and threw me a bra and panties ,both being pink, I put them on and turned to him to pose,"Hey Eli you really do know me." He turned to see me and blushed,"You've seen me naked and still blush when I have the bare minimum of clothes on."His face turned a darker shade of red then turned around.

"Please get some clothes on. They probably thinking we are doing something in here."

"But We were naked and kissing doesn't that count as something."

"I mean yes but maybe they are thinking something else." I blushed at the thought of Eli taking me. He turned back around finished dressing in blue jeans and a red t-shirt with UNSC on it. "Still not ." He walked over to me and put a t-shirt of the same fashion on me but it was pink."Even with you being thrown out of the spartan and being an ODST your still a girl" he handed me a pair of blue jeans,"now you better hurry up and finish dressing." He sat down waiting for me.

Carter's POV

I looked at the room those two went into 'At least they have each other'. I started to tear up at the thought ,and turned to Kat 'maybe she will make it and we can finally be a couple ,but that is a fools dream. We are spartan killing machines not sentimental civilians.' I sighed and turned back at the monitor to see the covenant already at our launch bay's blast doors."Six, they're here." Six turned his helmet already on.

"Yes Sir."He picked up an assault rifle, two grenades ,and a magnum then rushed out the door.I put my helmet on watching my HUD come to life. I did the same as Six except taking a DMR instead.I turned to the room where those to went into.'I should warn them about the covenant ,but what if they're having sex. Should I really interrupt' Carter pondered for some time and decided to leave them be. Then rushed out the door into the launch bay.

"Well look it's another spartan maybe we will make it."a marine stated. I observed the surroundings and saw that a broken warthog would provide the best cover ,and I ran towards the warthog.I saw the turret was still operational so I flipped it up right.

"I need a marine on this turret ,NOW!" I started barking out commands and marines followed all of them.'This feels good to be the leader. To control everything feels good.' Then out of no where the blast doors exploded in a green explosion killing 7 marines foolish enough to stand in front of it."Everyone, OPEN FIRE!" With that gun shoots filled the room shooting what ever blew of the doors. After a minute of firing I gave another order"Cease fire,CEASE FIRE!" With that everyone stopped shooting to reveal two hunters with their shields up blocking every bullet we they charged and with them covenant poured in after them.I started shooting taking out grunts and jackal in one shot. But the hunters and elites were the real problem. They killed marine after marine. I kept killing the structure of the covenant army while Six took elites and the hunters on.I knew it though without any help we are dead.

Narrator

Just as Carter thought that thought Eli and Cindy came outside to see the horror. They ran toward Eli's special pelican. Which was about the size of three normal pelicans and had auto sentry's and many other assortments of weapons on the two went inside the pelican and turned it on activating every turret. They walked back outside to see every marine looked at Six and Carter,"Can you move Kat into the ship?" They both nodded their heads and went to go get started to walk around the little battlefield.

Eli's POV

"This is amazing."I started looking around the battlefield for anything to upgrade my suit with and already I had a hand full of equipment including Jackal gauntlets,energy gauntlets, and even the cannon of a hunter."Cindy, you find anything interesting?" She looked at me with a pile of things in her arms too.

"Yeah." We both started to walk towards the ship when Carter and Six came out of the room with Kat's healing pod. When they looked at us they saw the things in our arms.

"What is that for?"Six asked.

"Well I am as smart as Halsey or smarter. So I use things off the battle field to upgrade my suit, like this bracelet it is my armour ,but studying covenant tech is how I learned to make this."I said walking into the ship "Now come on we need to leave before we get caught in another firefight." Every one followed me inside and Six and Carter were amazed by the interior of the ship. They looked around the "living room/entrance of the ship" seeing the large assortments of pictures, weapons, and even a large plasma television set."Yeah this is my house your two rooms are over there." I pointed to a hallway to my left."I'll get Kat make yourselves at home." The two started to walk to their rooms, and out of nowhere I saw Kat wake seemed to be panicking. So I quickly drained the water and opened the pod. She fell out being completely naked."Carter, you may want to see this."

Carter's POV

I heard Eli call me right when I made it to the door ,which I assumed was my door, ,and turned to see a naked Kat in his arms.I ran towards them and hugged Kat. She seemed to shiver at my touch then I remembered my armour."Sorry cold, right." She nodded and smiled."Can I take to my room?"I asked Eli.

"You can I'll get Cindy to let her borrow some clothes."I smiled finally happiness flowed through me. He handed me Kat and I carried her bridal style to my I opened the door I saw a queen sized bed.I placed Kat down and looked to see there was the machine to take off my armour.I walked towards it and it removed my armour leaving me in a black jumpsuit with the weight of my armour gone. I walked back to Kat and laid down next to her throwing a blanket over us.I hugged her and she smiled trying to get closer. I stared into her eyes for some time saying no words just enjoying each others I knew it we both fell to sleep hugging.

Cindy's POV

"Cindy, Kat just woke up and she needs to borrow some your clothes. Is that ok?"Eli asked me as he started the ship up.

"Yes, I'll go get them and give it to her ,but where is she." The ship was already in higher atmosphere by now.

"With Carter, last room to the left in the developed guest area"

"Ok"With that I left for our I got there I started to decide what to let her have. I choose a few bras and panties,all which were pink, a few t-shirts, and a few jeans.I walked out of the room followed Eli's direction's and found his room.I opened the door to see the two sleep so I put the clothes on the foot of the I hit a button on my bracelet and a screen appeared that seemed to be a camera."They are so cute together."With that I clicked another button and saved the picture."I should check up on how he is doing" I started to check all the doors and after the third try I found him doing push ups in his armour.

"447..448..449...450...451.."I looked at him and left.'He doesn't want to even rest typical spartan' she thought while walking toward the cockpit. She saw a giant slip-space hole except it was pulling them in.

"What is that?!"I yelled.

"A rip in space it's self."

"What!"

"To put it simple we may be going to another universe."

"Could we get back?"

"Possibly,but it may take a few tries to get it right."

"To get it right?"

"We might get thrown into many universes before we hit ours"

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed as we were thrown into the rip in space maybe never seeing home everything went black.

**Author's Notes**

**Please Review!**

**Sorry but I can't update often maybe around every two weeks I will update.**

**Eli's Info**

**Race Asian**

**Age 21**

**Hair color black**

**ID E-234**

**Spartan classification Hyper Deadly/Genius**

**Armour config.**

**EOD helmet**

**EVA shoulders**

**Jorge's chest plate**

**Twin plated forearm**

**Tac. pad wrist**

**Recruit legs**

**Armour Color**

**P Red**

**S Black**

**D Silver**

**Visor red**

**Cindy's Info**

**Race Mixed Asian/Caucasian**

**Eye color Hazel**

**Hair color Black**

**Armour**

**ODST Set**

**Armour color**

**P Pink**

**S White**

**D White**

**So Yeah Goodbye**

**SKG22605**


	2. So Sorry

I know this apology is going to disapoint you people. BUT I have a reason, my older sister is leaving for the on June 17 if I am not mistaken. Though I'm not going to lie I'va also been working on the chapter, but deleted it for spoilers, srry. Anyways, I am posting this at 3:34 AM and am starting on Chapter two. So please forgive and wait for a little longer.


	3. I'm back!

I have had no sleep just trying to finish this. So exuse me for any mistakes.

I woke up my body ached with a severe pain. I glanced around the ruined cockpit locking for Cindy. With no signs of her I can only assume she woke up earlier and checked on the others. I tried to get up but noticed that my seatbelt was jammed. I fumbled with button and gave up. I took the strap and easily ripping it into two, freeing myself. The second my foot hit floor a metal pipe fell barely missing my head. _Wow that was to close. _I shook the thought and continued further into my destroyed ship. The next room was in horrible shape nearly everything was destroyed even the part of the doors were ripped apart. The wiring dangled from the ceiling, while furniture was flipped, and a few fires here and there. I saw a battle rifle on the ground and grabbed it with a few extra mags. "Nice something to shoot with." I pulled the rifle close and began to clear the small guest area. I activated the battle rifles light and headed down the hallway, dodging the occasional lose wire. I entered the fist room to the right and let my gun lead the way. The moment the rifle entered the room a hand grabbed the rifle.

I instinctively ran through the entrance and threw a jab to the direction of the hand. I let go of the battle rifle and pulled my combat knife out just about to stab whoever was there. My knife was barely an inch or two away from the person's head when I noticed it was Six. Who had the battle rifle pointed at my head as well

"Not bad."

_-What the hell is he talking about? If I didn't stop we would've both been dead._

"Yeah not that bad at all Six." I resheathed my combat knife into its holster. While Six attached the battle rifle to his back.

"So do you have any idea what happened here Six. Cause Cindy wasn't with me in the cockpit."

"Nope." Six nodded his head, "I only just woke up."

"Well we should check Carter and Kat." I turned around then headed for their room when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked at Six who already had a full combat class prepped up. "What do you need?"

"I go check up on the two while you should stock up on some firepower."

Now that Six mentions it I have nothing but my combat knife and two energy daggers. So getting some extra stuff is a safe idea. I turned down the hallway walking to my own private corridors. When I reached, the rooms there are scorch marks everywhere. I looked around the room quickly locating my two personally made weapons. My katana, which could become plasma heated and become an energy katana, while the other was a prototype handgun that used the armor piercing ballistic bullets and the flesh burning plasma as the ammunition. I grabbed one more thing a present from an old friend it was just a simple cylinder with few markings on it.

I walked outside and Six was right in my face.

"You find them?"

"Nope. Nothing but scorch marks."

"Scorch Marks?"

"Yeah but only in a few areas." I shook my head ridding myself of the idea.

I walked past Six into the main area and moved some debris, revealing a some lever. I grabbed the lever and pulled down. *CREEEEEAK!* a loud noise came from the opening doors. An intense light shined through blinding us both. It didn't take long for our visor's to adjust allowing us to see. There was 5 mechs, larger than we Spartans were, with what looked like a sort of next gen weaponry.

"Hey Six you take left I take right." The second I finished the mech's aimed their weapons at us. And yelled something in Japenese, one of the many languages I speak.

"Hey Eli that did not sound friendly."

"Don't worry Six they just want some info and probably kill us to keep it all secret."

"That doesn't sound friendly at all!"

"Move Six, now!" We both rolled to the side, taking our flanks. It looked like someone had flipped a switch in Six's head to making him the super soldier he was. Unfortunately, these mech's could do one thing we couldn't FLY. As I pulled out my handgun and started shooting every target, I could. However, it looked like it was doing nothing to these thing shielding. I couldn't even take down one enemy with my three clips. I pulled my sword off my back and activated it. I rushed a enemy to only stop from a laser almost hitting me. I turn around again to see another mech user defeating Six with a large sword. Distracted an explosion caught me off guard making my katana fly about 30 meters away from me. I recovered my stance and dashed to my sword, in a split second I was there.

I grabbed my sword as I watched Six get thrown by the mech and I charged. I leaped over Six's body and used a downward slash onto to the mech right arm. The mech quickly strafed to the left dodging my attack. I rolled on the ground circling behind the mech's back and lunged forward; I quickly ducked as a large laser flew past my head. The original mech took his sword and tried to slash my side. I side stepped and swiftly pierced its left arm forcing it to disintegrate in a strange light. I watched as a teenager fell out of the suit and on to the ground. He picked himself up and charged at me with nothing but his fist. I watched as his movements now seemed sluggish compared with the mech. I waited for him to get close and circled behind, hitting him with the grip of my sword. His body slumped to the ground as he lost conscious. I watch as the kids body falls to the ground creating a small cloud of dust. Then look back up to the small squad of these mechs. I drop my weapons and put my hands up as know what battles to choose. They closed in on me forming a small circle with their weapons all pointing to me.

"Guess what genius I won't tell you anything!" I received another smack across my face from my comment. It has been hours since their stupid interrogation started. To be truthful now it is just annoying with their petty attempts of getting information. "Look here lady I don't care who you are nor do I care why you think after everything you have tried hasn't worked. You think you will still get information out of me." I watched as she turned around clearly pissed as looked hit the glass and slightly cracking it, to my surprise. Anyways I took my chance and easily ripped the pitful metal handcuffs in two. I grabbed the woman putting her in a choke hold till she fainted. I heaved her over my shoulders and destroyed the glass. I watched as three men ran out a door, marking my exit. I looked on the control panel to see my helmet sitting there.

"Noobs, didn't even put this in an evidence locker." I chuckled at my own little joke and put my helmet back on. I watched the HUD flicker to light. I watched my as one yellow blip appeared being surrounded by three large red blips, "Great Six gets high level security interrogation. While I on the other hand get bitchy here." I grabbed my katana on my back, unsheathing it. "Heh, they really are noobs at their jobs aren't they?" I left the little room with 'bithcy' on my shoulder, only to be confronted by three soldiers. I pointed to my shoulder and they all quickly began to hesitate. I took my chance charge at them and hit all three with flat of my blade successfully knocking them out. "Not the toughest are they?" I continued down the hallway reading the small signs hear and there, finally deciding I must be in Japan. I took one more left and saw two doors adjacent to each other.

_Which door? Close or far? Forget it close._

I charged through the door where they had Six being barley held down in the by two of the mechs. The third one who was clearly interrogating Six turn to me with a cannon in my face. I waved my finger from side to side then pointed to my shoulder.

"Shit, you asshole let her go!"

"Nah, not until I get my friend there."

"Uh…uh… No! I can't give you him."

"Uh give me my friend his stuff back and we'll leave giving you my hostage."

I activated my katana's plasma ability and pointed to my hostage's neck.

"Or- I could end our stalemate by killing her here and steal my friend back. While killing all of you in the proccess."

As soon as I finished my sentence a powerful laser hit my back lowering half my shields and, causing me to stagger a little. I looked at the girl enraged and threw my hostage out the window behind me.

"I got her guys, no worry."

I turned to the source of the voice to see another mech with 'bitchy' in her arms.

"Well played missy delay while to wait for back up. But don't think I am out just yet."

"What could you possibly do try to stab us all?"

She grinned while point her cannon at me.

"Well you see my how my shielding is regenerating. Well this is powered through a small nuclear reactor, which once I overload could destroy a city block with ease."

"No…your bluffing."

"Well than guess we are all dying than, huh. System Protocol: Cleansing Activate."

"**System Protocol: Cleansing Activated. Are you sure you want to proceed?**"

"Your-you're crazy! You wouldn't kill yourself."

"I have seen so many killed, both by my own hands and others whether ally or foe. So I really think I am no longer scared of death but what about you. Yes."

"You wouldn't kill yourself."

"Yeah I would."

"**Are you sure?**"

"You're really going to do it! You're crazy. I have to get out of here."

"Well little girl I think we have already figured out that I am crazy. Yes."

I watched as the once confident girl started panic along with her allies but I was blocking their only way out.

"**Activating System Protocol: Cleansing. In T-minus Five Minutes**"

"Now or never, girly."

I watched as the three girls were on the verge of crying but they would not want to leave, but instead started asking forgiveness and prayers and other things of that sort of thing.

"**T-Minus Four Minutes**"

"Really girly it is now or die."

My voice becoming menacingly cold and dark, surprising even myself.

"**T-Minus Three Minutes**"

"We can't I'm sorry we would rather die than let you get what you want."

Her voice was shaky and full of hesitation but got her allies morals up as well.

"Well your still strong and persistant a good trait. But I don't want to kill you as young as you are. But if I must than I will."

"**T-Minus Two Minutes**"

I leaned against the interior side of the doorframe.

"Well girlies are you comin out or we going to hell."

"**T-Minus One Minute**"

"Well best say you last prayers."

I deactivated my sword and sheathed it, then removed my helmet keeping it tucked in my side and, I prepared to say my final farewells.

"**T-Minus Thirty Seconds**"

The girls' wills finally broke. They deactivated their mechs and ran to the door. I equipped my helmet back on. I crouched to the leaders height and patted her on the head. I moved out of their way and they ran.

"Ahh, so difficult I'm happy I didn't kill them." I said this in English

"Hey Eli you know where my helmet is at."

"Just break the glass and your helmet probably on a control panel."

Six walked to the glass and destroyed it with ease.

"Hey your right and here are my guns."

"Hey Six better hurry out of here before those girls come back after noticing they're not dead."

"Oh yeah, what did you say to those girls to make them cry then start running?"

"Well let's just say if they didn't comply we wouldn't be here."

"Ok."

I walked into the hallway to the broken window and checked how many stories high we were. Seven. I turned to Six who was already beside me.

"See you on the way down." Six pushed me out the window leaving me plummet at alarming speeds. I activated my comms to Six.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I began to see the concrete below and civilians running for their lives. Next thing I know I'm the center of a small crater. My body ached in pain but it wasn't too bad. I got up dusting myself off then moved three meters to the right. Six created another small crater overlapping with mine except he didn't land face first but on his feet. I could still tell his Armor Lock was still on so I grabbed the nearest sign and waited for it to end.

"Eli wa-"

I smacked his back with the large red sign sending him flying across the street, in to someone's car, and into a small jewelry store.

"Now that evens the score. Asshole."

I watched Six slowly get up clearly in some pain. He looked at me then shook his head.

"Well let's get moving, Eli."

"To where?"

"Somewhere hidden where we can figure everything out."

"Sure."

"So you're telling me this isn't even the timeline we're from."

"Yep."

"Carter, Cindy, and Kat?"

"No clue where."

"Weapons and ammunition?"

"Only what we have."

"Biggest threat?"

"Those mechs or Infinte Stratos or IS for short are our biggest threats."

"Well how'd you figure out the name, hacking in their systems."

"Nope just read some signs while trying to find you."

"Well whatever get some sleep I'll take first watch."

"Whatever you say, Six"

I lied on the ground and slowly went to sleep as Six took first watch.

I grabbed my bo staff as the three men cornered me. The center one rushed at me. I quickly dogded to the left and struck the back of his head. Now the men had me in a triangle. I glanced at the men who were all hesitant. One man in my blind spot grabbed me from behind and disarmed me. The other two started to close in on me looking like they were ready to kill me. I took both of my legs and hooked them behind the man holding me legs and swept his legs out giving the leverage to throw the man over my head into one of the other men. The other man pulled out a knife a made an attempt to stab me. I pushed his hand to the left then jumped high enough so I could hit his chest with my knee, making him stagger back. I repeated this except I used both my fist to hit his lowered face. He fell back unconscious with a broken nose. The other two finally got up and both pulled out knifes. I grabbed my bo staff off the ground and disposed of the both them with little effort. I put my bo staff down and looked up to see a shadow recede into the darkness.

"Wake up, Eli!"

I was abruptly woke by Six, who didn't seem to know the meaning of subtle.

"What is it?"

"I just got a signal."

This news woke me up. A signal from our universe.

"What- what is it?"

"Here I am sending it now."

I waited as I received the message then played it through.

"Infinity this is UNSC AI Cortana do not approach forerunner planet! I repeat do not approach forerunner planet!"

"Who's Cortana?"

"An AI I delivered at the Fall of Reach. Last I checked it should've been on the Pillar of Autumn."

"Oh, what about Infinity?"

"I don't know anything about Infinity."

"Well there is some good news and bad news."

"Well what is it."

"This signal whatever it, Six, means the rift is open. However, we have no way of getting to it."

"That all?"

"Nope if we were to take a large enough frigate possibly Infinity to open the rift then come through without receiving too much damage. My ships shields weren't strong enough so that's why we crashed."

"So if Infinity's shields aren't strong enough than were screwed."

"Your right, Six."

I looked up in the sky it was starting to become morning.

"Six get some sleep, at least an hour."

"Yeah I'm going to sleep."

"Hey Six wake up."

I gently shaked the blue giant.

"Wake uuuuuuuuppp."

I started to shake him, violently. He still didn't wake up.

"Fuck it."

I picked him up and threw him against a tree.

"I'M AWAKE COMMANDER MENENDEZ, SIR!"

"No need for formalities, Six."

"Wait what- what happened."

"I threw you at a tree."

I could tell under his visor that he was dumbstruck.

"You did what?"

"I had to do it to wake you up. Now I am starving let's get something to eat."

"How do you suppose that?"

I pushed a button on my gauntlet. Up flickered a holo-map of the nearest town or city.

"What is that?"

"Clearly a map. A map of the nearest town or city and by the looks of it a city."

"So what about getting in there without attracting attention."

"Easy this is Japan it's cosplay central."

"Cosplay?"

Six tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I really have to get you a life after this. Well cosplay is where someone dresses up in a costume of a sort. Yours are your armor. Mine I don't need armor I have my gauntlet to hold my armor."

I push another button and my armor disappeared in a flash. I looked at Six and grabbed his guns and grenades.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't have any real bullets inside or it'll be shady."

I continue empty the magazines and put the bullets in Six's metal pouch thing. I hand him his empty guns then I put some super glue on each grenade so the grenades don't explode.

"Let's go!"

We start walk in the direction of the city by following a road. I watched the birds and clouds pass by as we walked. Before I knew it, we were there. By the looks of it, we were right in time for some convention of sorts. We walked across the bustling streets of the city, full of cosplayers. On almost every light post there was a flyer saying something about an anime and gaming convention. Even as we walked, some people took some pictures with Six saying how amazing his costume. If only they knew, it was all too real. Once I had finally found a restaurant, I saw a familiar face. The leader from the Six's interrogation squad was here eating some sushi by herself. I looked at Six and signaled for him to leave but too late.

"You get back over here!"

Shit.

"Six run!"

We bursted out the doors, knocking over some bystanders in the process. I looked back to see the girl burst out the door and activate her IS.

"Shit, Six I can't activate my suit unless I'm standing still!"

"What other flaws about your suit I should know about!"

I glanced back at our purser who was quickly gaining on us. I grabbed one of Six's grenades and forcefully pulled the pin. I chucked back at her hearing only to see it get disintegrated by a laser.

"Six, she is shooting!"

"Well I'd be able to shoot back if I had some full clips!"

I was really starting to regret that stupid idea.

"Well can you hold her off just for a second."

"I could."

As soon as I heard this, I pushed Six back and immediately stopped. I pressed a button on my gauntlet and in a flash of light; I was in my armor with my katana. I looked at Six who was clearly having trouble fighting this girl his combat knife alone. I unsheathed my katana and charged at the girl. My katana came down on one of her cannons quickly destroying it. She retaliated by shooting me with one of her other cannons sending me into the air.

"Six now!"

I watched Six got behind the girl and stabbed at her neck. Only to be stopped by an extremely powerful shielding.

She threw Six off her back and turned around shooting him with all of her cannons. All that I could see was a pillar of smoke and dust rising.

"NO!"

I landed on the ground as the girl turned back around. I rushed her and with all my strength lunged my sword through her stomach, breaking the shielding. I watched as she coughed up blood, her eyes filled with the fear of death. I pulled my sword out of her body while her IS disintegrated in the strange light. I picked her up by the neck my barely able to keep my rage in check.

"I told you I didn't want to kill you."

My voice was once again full of hatred. I turned to the crowd, who all quickly backed up at my mere stare, and threw the girl at them.

"Take her to the nearest hospital. If you hurry she might live."

I turned away and rushed to the small crater. I was greeted by a safe Six.

"Eli, what was that?"

By the confusion in his voice it told me he has never seen me angry.

"I don't want to be left alone in this strange world. Now let's move before anymore of the IS's appear."

"Yeah."

"Eli, tell me why did you… break when you saw her shoot me?"

We were once again in a forest but now we were resting near a riverbank.

"You are my brother or at least in arms. So just like every other Spartan I consider you family. My real family never treated me fairly or nicely but it taught me to care for the people who I consider family, cause they're the closest thing I'll ever have to family. So when I saw her shoot you I thought you could be dead and well I broke. That is the bare minimum of it."

I took off my helmet off and placed next to me. I walked into the shallow river and watched as fish swam past my legs. As I concentrated, everything slowed down. My senses became sharper and I used my enhanced to my speed to catch three fish in a split second. I repeated to catch the fish until I felt a presence approach. I looked up from the river and saw a black bear charging towards me from downstream.

"Six we got a bear on hand."

I looked at Six who was taking a nap against a tree. Unreliable son-of- SHIT! I barely dodged the claws of the bear who interrupted my fight.

"Sorry bear but looks like your dinner."

I grabbed the bear's head and twisted it a whole 360 degrees. Its body slumped down and I threw it to land next to the fish.

"Good Dinner is caught!"

I walked up to land, took my combat knife out, and used it to dig a small hole in the ground. I wiped my blade clean of the dirt, walked to some trees, cut off some of the lower thinner branches, and threw them in the hole. I looked around the area for anything to use to light the fire. I found to rocks and started to make some sparks. After a good 27 or 28 tries I started the fire up. I grabbed a few more branches and sharpened them to point and impaled the fish using them. I slowly put each piece over the fire until they were cook ending up with only 11 edible pieces of cooked fish and a good bit of bear meat.

"Hey Six wake up!"

I picked him up again.

"You sure you want to sleep?"

I threw him at another tree again.

"I'M AWAKE, SIR!"

Another weird dream.

"Well Six now that your awake. I can tell you dinner is ready."

I turned around about to grab some fish.*BOOM!*. I was sent flying along with Six. My back smashed against the hard river bed. I was shell-shocked a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. My ears were ringing my vision was blurry and, it felt like I got shot with a rocket launcher a point blank. I got up quickly recovering from the blast while Six on the other hand was being held by a few trees. I looked to the sky to see another two IS users. I sprinted to land and grabbed my helmet only to be greeted by another IS user. I backed up and put my helmet back on my head. The HUD flashed to life showing me that there were actually five IS users.

"Great five IS. Well come on and all of you come out."

Another two IS came out of the forest. The two flying overhead came down as well. Making a total of five IS users all female.

"You- you because of you Ichika hasn't woke up for an entire twenty-four hours!"

How does that even cause a problem? Sleeping for twenty-four hours isn't that bad.

"So how is that a problem?"

I looked around observing the five IS users. Katana, Scimitars, Cannons and Sniper, Light Machine Gun, and a Railgun great all deadly foes.

"A problem?!"

The Katana girl was obviously angered by the statement leaving her guard down. I rushed the girl and slashed at her only to be stopped by a force field. I pulled back the katana and regained my stance. Out of know where I was hit by what felt like a gust of wind from a tornado. I looked around looking for a sign of tornado, nope.

"Ok, what the hell was that, that hit me."

I was answered by a laser flying past my face. I turned to see the girl with the sniper having even more cannons at me. I was about to dodge and block in the small space I had. But some sort of wires grabbed me. I turned my head to see where the wires originated, the railgun girl?

"Well, what pleasant surprise. Thanks for the opening."

"What?!"

I grabbed on to the wires and threw the girl at the cannon girl. The wires were still attached to me but I ran taking my opening. I got out of their circle only to be dragged back in. I watched as they reformed the circle around me.

"Damn you all aren't that bad."

I recovered my stance and waited in silence, as it seemed they were communicating through a private line.

"Hello?"

Yep they are not even listening to me.

I deactivated my helmets outer speakers and started tapping into their private comms.

"We should just kill him."

"No, whoever he is he could be a new technology governments have been keeping hidden."

"For what an all out war between the sexes. Now that sounds ridiculous."

"But still he could easily kill us all if we aren't careful."

"Yeah I could but I won't."

"Yeah, see even he admits it."

"Wait, how did-"

"Well your communication system is crude. So let's just talk aloud."

I cut my link with their comms and sheathed my sword. I activated my energy daggers and tried to cut the wires on my body.

Damn it they won't cut.

"You can't cut those with that little thing."

Good now they're out of their stupid comms system.

"Well I have a proposition. Would you care to listen? Well I don't care whether you care to or not. So, is this not Japan the home of the Samurai. And on the road if I am not mistaken samurai who meet and fought would fight one on one. Though most of you don't look Japanese but katana girl over there. So would you not care to give me a fair fight of one on one?"

I watched as the group looked at each other then it seemed that they went into another private comms. I took my chance I rerouted my shielding and turned it into an EMP field on contact with my suit. The wires disappeared from my body. I quickly rushed at the railgun girl but again something stopped me.

"Well looks like I can't hit you after all."

I deactivated my daggers "Well all of you come and fight me. All at once no more tricks just a fight."

It seems they heard that because all three of the ranged fighters opened fire. I activated my jackal personal shield barely blocking all the attacks. Only to be attacked from behind by the two remaining girls. I staggered against the force of the two. I pushed myself back up and grabbed my katana. I pushed myself up and was once again pushed back down. I tried to slash again only to be stopped.

"Dammit!"

I grabbed both the girls weapons and threw them over my head, smashing into the group in front. I ran to Six and saw he was already gone. I turned back around to the IS girls to only see them all charging at me. I grabbed the collapsed tree beside me and threw it to the group. This time I saw the force field stopping it.

"Eli I made it to the safe zone. You coming or not."

Good Six is out of here. Meaning I don't need to fight.

"No you have the comms link to Infinity so you need to find your way out for both of us."

I dropped to my knees as the girls approached.

"No I'm coming back to help."

I dropped my katana and put my hands up.

"No, Six it's an order. Now get out of here."

Last thing I felt was another strong blast and I was out.

Author Notes

None really.


End file.
